The Space Between Us
by cottrox
Summary: Larry Stylinson. Eleanor is back again and Harry is breaking. Can Louis fix him? R&R? x


Oh goodness, it's a bit like my last story, but… based off of all this recent Elounor shit, I felt it necessary to bring Larry back. Enjoy!

(I wrote it in like, an hour, don't judge me, aha!)

.-.-.-

"they're flying Eleanor in again," a voice announced to them, and Harry never knew who, as that very name sent a wave of blind fury through him.

'what? fucking no. no way. why?' a turmoil of thoughts along that persuasion went through Harry's head, and his eyes snapped up and found Louis's, but his didn't look quite as gutted as Harry'd hoped.

"she was just here though," Harry voiced his opinion, but it went unnoticed, a few people scurrying around to make new plans for the soon-to-be arrival. Harry hated this, hated the hiding, the lies, the fact that he couldn't be himself with the person he loved.

Louis padded over, his face scrunched up and movements a bit slow. "Harry," he began, but Harry stood up, walked past him in a fit of anger and out the door.

Louis's eyes followed him, and continued to stare at the place in which Harry last was, and hoped he would reappear.

.-.-.-

Harry stormed back to the apartment, the one that he and Louis shared; ever since day one they would bunk together. Now for obvious reasons, but outsiders couldn't tell the difference, just giving a casual shrug and commenting 'it's Harry and Louis, they're always together'. Harry wouldn't admit it, but he was counting down the days to the moment where he and Louis could come out, where he could be honest with everyone. He hated hiding anything about himself, whether it be a big or small thing.

he would sometimes go through sudden urges to just open up his laptop, select one of his and Louis's private pictures and just post it on Twitter, watch the media and fans go crazy. but he couldn't do that, not to Louis, so he resisted, continued posting instagram pictures that he knew the fans would love and laugh about.

he heard their front door open, and he turned around, expecting to find Louis, but instead found one of their managers, Richard, talking into his earpiece and doing god knows what on his phone.

"ah, Harry, there you are," he made brief eye contact before looking down to his phone again, "I guess you've heard, I just wanted to come in and tell you a few more details and what you're expected to do over the next week or so,"

Harry's blood boiled. "how about no."

Richard looked up, "excuse me?"

"you heard me; no." Harry spat, his eyes blazing.

"Harry, listen to me, if you want to keep your job, you're going to have to-"

"NO!" Harry repeated, his whole body shaking with it. "no, I'm so sick of this, it's already killing me having her here, and it should be enough, I shouldn't have to have any part in it, I'm so over it!"

"Harry," Richard took a slow approach, his face turning stern, "you agreed to this. when Louis came to us, practically begged us for you to be together, the only condition was he had to have a cover up, we wouldn't allow any speculation. and if you so much as break this contract, not only will we loose profit, but we can sue. this is how business works."

"I know," Harry felt close to tears. yes, he knew, yes, he remembered how Louis did that for him, for _them._ but it wasn't easy, it never would be, and it was killing him slowly, day by fucking day and it was _too much_, all the _time._

"I need, I need some air," and he walked past Richard, out the door, breathing until his lungs hurt.

.-.-.-

"Lou, Harry's not angry with you, you know that right?"

Louis looked up at Liam, wanting to call him out on his pointless reassurances. of course Harry was mad at him, he was mad at himself too. every day he had to hang out with Eleanor, all he thought of was Harry. like 'I bet Harry would like that shirt' or 'man, this pizza has so much tomato on it, Harry'd gag', or 'I can't wait to be back in Harry's big, long, caring arms'.

Louis chocked out a pathetic laugh, his eyes lifeless. "what can I do Liam, huh? I wanna make things right, I want him to be happy, but I don't know how. What can I do?" he almost yelled the last part, his fist curling over the edge of the couch. Liam looked broken.

"just, for now, find Haz, he needs you, you need each other to get through this, and that boy loves you so much, he'll do anything to be with you."

Louis couldn't get any words out, blindly reaching for Liam and clinging to him, Liams hands holding him tight.

the only sound in the room was the hitch of breath Louis's had after each sob.

.-.-.-

"Harry? Haz?"

Louis entered their shared room, in hopes of finding the curly haired boy there. his heart was pounding so hard, his nerves getting to him, mind fuzzy. he had tried planning out what he was going to say, but nothing came to mind, other than telling Harry the one thing he knew was true; that he loved him.

he didn't want to risk missing him, so he sat down on the couch, held a pillow to his chest and waited, the ticking of the clock ringing in his ear.

.-.-.-

Harry didn't know where he was going, the place foreign to him as he looked around outside, trees high and cars loud and gum encrusted on the side walk and people travelling in different directions, all with a story to tell. everything seemed so normal, yet Harry felt so out of place. Preston, their bodyguard, was close by, not wanting any fan trouble today. but Harry stopped, not knowing what to do, and in one quick movement, turned around and jogged back up to their floor.

for some reason, he needed to get to his room, he felt drawn to it, he felt like it had all of the answers. he opened the door, and a body jumped up off the couch, turning to face him.

"Harry," Louis breathed, but before he could continue, Harry cut in.

"is it going to be like this always?"

Louis seemed surprised, "wha-"

"because that's what it feels like to me, and I've had enough."

Louis froze. "Harry, what are you-"

Harry brought a hand up into his hair, shaking. "can't we just let them win? just end it all now? let them have their money and publicity and just everything they want, everything, because I can't do this anymore, I've tried getting over it, for us, for the others, for me, but it's too god damn hard Louis, it's too hard."

Louis's face scrunched up, voice quieter, "Harry, if you're thinking what I think you are, don't, please don't do this, please-"

"I can't Lou, it's killing me," Harry wailed, "it's fucking tearing me up and I can't just sit back and watch anymore,"

"Harry, no, please, no-" Louis trembled, stepping closer.

"yes, Louis," Harry croaked, throat closing up.

tears escaped Louis's eyes, hitting the carpet. "no, Harry, I love you, I love you so fucking much, don't do this," his hands found Harry's shoulders, shaking him.

"I have too!" Harry yelled, opening sobbing, violently trembling in Louis's grip. "if I can't be with you the way I want, I just can't cope, you know me, I can't handle it, but maybe later, when we've dialled down from all the attention, maybe then-"

"NO!" Louis spoke, "no, no, Harry, it's you and me, together forever, that's what I promised you, remember? I'm not letting you go, not for anything, you hear me? _I. LOVE. YOU._"

Harry was shaking his head, his hands all over the place, eyes clouding from tears and nose clogged up and runny. "No, don't say that, don't do this to me, don't make this harder than it already is,"

"but it doesn't have to be this," Louis chocked, his hands finding Harry's face, his thumbs wiping away the pain and hurt, "Harry stop, I can't fucking live without you-"

"no,"

"Harry, don't-"

"Louis, no-"

"don't-"

"NO!"

"HARRY!"

Harry found his strength, bending down a bit to wrap his hands around Louis's legs and hoisting him up and slamming him against the wall. he crushed his mouth onto Louis's, shoving past his lips, his hands gripping harder. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, holding on for dear life, afraid he'll disappear at any moment.

every move was shaky and desperate, needing to be so close to the other. Harry could taste salt, and he wondered if Louis was still crying; he wondered if he was still crying - all he was concentrating on was the beautiful man in his arms.

Louis broke them apart eventually, breathing deep, "Harry, don't do this. at the end of the day I know you don't want to. I can't let you. you're my everything, Harry, _everything._ I am _not_ doing this without you." Louis pleaded, and Harry could see, in his eyes, every part of him breaking, and Harry felt exactly the same.

without answering, he held on tighter to Louis, backed up and went to their bedroom. he shut the door with his leg, moved over to the bed and slammed Louis onto it, covering him, hands everywhere and mouths hot, breaths taken away. Louis's fingers dug into his back, and Harry's breath hitched, grinding his hips down on Louis in response.

Louis was dizzy, the sensation of Harry over him like wildfire. it was burning him, the things he felt for this boy, the things he would do for him. it scared him. he knew if Harry were to ever leave him, he would break down, he wouldn't cope. Harry was everything.

"Harry," Louis whispered, trying to get the words out past the intense thrum of his heart. "I'm going to take care of everything, okay? you are the best thing in my life, I'm not screwing it up. I'll do anything to make you believe me."

Harry looked down at him, eyes wide and hopeful, and Louis caressed his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear. Harry let out a long sigh, leaned down, and pressed a lingering kiss to Louis's lips, whispering back:

"show me."

so Louis did just that.


End file.
